Field
Subject matter described herein relates generally to remote sensing with signal reflection, and, in particular embodiments, to lidar systems provided on vehicles.
Background
Remote sensing technologies allow the gathering of information about remote objects, such as by using radio or light emissions. Certain types of remote sensing technologies employ optical or other detectable signals that are reflected from the remote object or environmental features. As one example, lidar technology reflects a laser off of a remote object in order to determine the distance to that object. The distance is determined by observing the length of time that is required for light to reach the object, reflect off of the object, and return back to the point of the laser's emission.
Conventional lidar systems have been developed that are essentially self-contained apparatuses that can be affixed to vehicles. Such a self-contained apparatus may include a laser emitter, a movable mirror, a light detector, and a processor all in a single physical structure. Such apparatuses have conventionally been attached to vehicles in order to survey a physical space. For example, such apparatuses have been attached to the bottom of airplanes for surveying the surface of the earth and to the top of cars for surveying a streetscape. In such apparatuses, it is common to include a motor in the device that has the sole purpose of rotating the movable mirror, which allows reflection of the laser in multiple directions in rapid succession.